


Art for Hush by paper_back_writer (alexisjane)

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: For the spn_otpkink meme prompt - The boys have been fucking for some time, but now John has a broken leg and is home 24/7. I would just like to see the boys getting creative in ways to hide their fucking from John. Bonus points for fucking while John is in the house and Dean telling Sam he has to be quiet.





	Art for Hush by paper_back_writer (alexisjane)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fic: Hush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646564) by [paper_back_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_back_writer/pseuds/paper_back_writer). 



> Birthday gifty for my girl ♥


End file.
